Timeline
This page contains the full Timeline of Shrek Universe, which is the main and only true Timeline of Shrek and ours World. Yes, that's right, the Shrek Universe isn't a work of fiction but the truth about the world surrounding us, kind of like Bible, but it has truth, not lies. Source The lore about the Universe comes from the plant called Onion. That item has an unusual feature to give to the person who is eating it an unaware knowledge about our World. Under the influence of onion many glorious Animes, Mangas and Video Games were made, which are fully or partly telling a truth. Based on these media and overall lore from onions we are able to figure the timeline of events in Shrek Universe. The thing that you must remember that not every Shrek anime etc. are true and aren't canon in any way, even if it author heavily claims that he had ate onion. More detail informations about how onion works you will find in the article regarding that item. Background The thing that connects all Universes is the Swamp Planet. The Planet is an eternal and indestructible center of the entire Universe. When one Universe is "born" it "lives" some time and when it "dies" the only thing that remains is the Swamp Planet. After "life" of one Universe the another in born and so on and so forth, so there can be many Universes that existed and will exist in one timeline (but not at the same time) and only thing with they all will be connected is the Swamp Planet. Therefore, there is no way to find out in which order the Universes existed. The Universe in which we life now is the Shrek Universe, called due the fact that Shrek is the main character and the "born" and "death" of it is mostly related to him. The only known Universes and known Universes to be connected are the previously mentioned Shrek Universe and created just after it Star Wars Universe. Overview of Shrek Universe The Legacy Once upon a time young Shrek and Fairy Godmother appeared on the Swamp Planet by time machine. Due the fact that they were the only and first creatures on the Swamp Planet during non-existing of any Universe, they had become Gods and got unlimited powers.The both had grown up together and at some time they fell with love. The both had loved themselves so much. When they grown up, they started to creating World. Shrek had created almost everything, space, stars, galaxies, planets, and other celestial objects. The planet to which Shrek put most of his love was the Earth, which made, just like the Swamp Planet which he very loved, full of swamps. Fairy Godmother, who didn't liked the dirty and dank atmosphere of swamp biome, betrayed Shrek. She couldn't killed him, because he was The Original Creator of The Universe, which means, that killing him will cause the destruction of everything (except Swamp Planet) included her. Therefore, she, with her almost unlimited power, suddenly turned Shrek from God to an Immortal Mortal, which means, that he lost all his power of creating, but he still was immortal and would never gets older. Also, he still had some supernatural powers, so called "Ogre Powers", but in the future for a very long time he will use these only partly. Fairy Godmother became the only one creator of the world. She created on the Earth various lands, biomes, and creatures. She also made other commonly known "gods" like Yahweh or Ra, but they mainly just "were" and the real control over the world had Godmother, with which she ruled with her god powers transformed to a different form called "Fairy Magic". She also created Fairy Tale Creatures, which lived only on North America territories, on which, by the way, she had left weakened Shrek. Nonetheless, she also had left some swamps and other ogres on the Earth, but they were considered by her as "evil" and "ugly". The Sadness Shrek, with his broken heart, started a brand new life. He lived a thousand of years like ordinary Ogre in his house in the Swamp in territory of Modern USA, where in early medieval were known such kingdoms like Duloc or Far Far Away located in California. He lived alone with no friends and being called by others "big stupid ugly ogre". Firstly, he was sad by that, but later he learned to live with it and started to kinda like it. The Golden Age By the order of fascist dictator Lord Farquaad, the ruler of Duloc, all Fairy-Tale Creatures were banished from his territories or send to Death Camps. The one of those creatures was the talking Donkey, who during escape from the convoy to one of the camps, had met Shrek. Donkey was the first creature to like Shrek for a very long time, but Shrek had found him really annoying. at evening of the same day when he had met Donkey, other creatures went to the Shrek's Swamp, what had made Shrek furious. Shrek decided to went to Lord Farquaad with recently met Donkey to make a request for sending back all creatures out of his Swamp. When he was in the place, he made a deal with Farquaad to save the Princess Fiona from the Dragon's Keep for him for giving to Shrek his Swamp back. He went to a journey with Donkey to the Keep. Shrek had found the princess in the castle's highest tower and escaped with her and with donkey from the stronghold and its dragon. When the three were on the way to Farquaad's Castle, Fiona, at first disappointed with her rescuer not being the real knight, started to falling in love with Shrek. The first night Shrek and Donkey spent on the rock outside, while Fiona slept alone in the cave. The next night, Fiona also slept alone, in the nearby windmill. Donkey, who had came to the windmill, found Fiona in an ogre form. Fiona explained to Donkey that she turns into an ogress every night. Shrek overheard them talking and mistakenly thought, that they were talking about him being ugly, what made Shrek sad and heartbroken. Next morning, Lord Farquaad had arrived, led by an angry Shrek. Farquaad returned with the Princess to the castle, while Shrek returned to the now-vacated swamp. Donkey explained to Shrek